


For (the Love of) Science

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, One Shot, Romance, has a lot of weird humor, none of the so called science i put in here makes any sense, suho and sehun ship if you squint, this was written at like 1 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jongin likes kyungsoo; for science</p>
            </blockquote>





	For (the Love of) Science

(a/n: cross-posted on [aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/500042))

 

* * *

 

 

    When Jongin said he would prove Sehun wrong on the theory of Hostess, he didn't actually plan for them to make their unexpected comeback so quickly. So with the fact that he lost fifty bucks, he's going to ignore that fact for the rest of his life until his greatest grand kids invent a time machine to erase this part of history, he's willing to do it; for science. And frankly, it was his only excuse to begin with. Sehun, on the other hand, only did it in spite of Jongin's ignorance to the fact that Hostess did it for repetition of junk food desirable. But Jongin, no matter what, will always think it had something to do with science.

  
    So he theorizes again, "They probably had a secret drug chemical thing that made it so addictive, like nicotine, and they got caught and had to take it away. They get rid of the nicotine and when they bring the Twinkies back people won't notice the difference of no nicotine because they'll never want to take the golden goodness for granted again."

  
    Sehun says with a growing migraine, "Nicotine is very detectable and it has one of many unfortunates to tint the ends of your fingers. I don't see any symptoms relating to when Joonmyun has been stuffing his fat ass with Hostess the second the umbilical cord was cut."

  
    Joonmyun, who is currently chomping lovingly down on a Ho Ho, punches Sehun's arm so hard the younger hisses and somewhat flails like he is a fish out of water. Jongin stands up dramatically and yells as if he were announcing the stats for gay marriage rights, "I said  _like_ nicotine! And the symptoms would be being fat and lethargic! Look at America now, children, and brace for what science is trying to tell you!" Joonmyun shoves the last of his Ho Ho in Jongin's mouth, naturally trying to suffocate him, but he only gets as far as shutting him off. He and Sehun can settle for less every once in awhile. Jongin coughs up the treat and falls on the couch Sehun is on, science will surely save him.

 

* * *

 

 

    On Wednesday, Joonmyun is the first to meet the new kid, aka Do Kyungsoo, aka wow he's so  _kawaii_ , Joonmyun will deny he ever thought of that last part. He's partnered for him against his will really he works solo cause manly man do solo shit, but when the two get to their English assignment on Edgar Alla Poe's piece, Kyungsoo works like a fucking machine. Joonmyun has fallen balls deep in love with his dedication, nothing else though because manly man Joonmyun cannot be tied down, no matter how many times Sehun the brat has challenged him. By the time class has ended for lunch, the two have gone through all their passions and twenty attempts at soduko. It isn't until Joonmyun asks if he's got anyone to hang with that Kyungsoo frowns and says, "I don't need anybody."

  
    Joonmyun takes another brave step and asks, "Do you think science solves everything?"

  
    Kyungsoo's usual careless face changes to amusement, then into a deep scowl Joonmyun wonders if he practices in the mirror. Kyungsoo answers with a blunt, "No, that is the most unintelligent thing I have ever had to hear in my life."

  
    Joonmyun wants to cry in happiness when he moans, "You're gonna  _love_  my friend Jongin then!"

 

 

* * *

 

  
    "I had a feeling," Kyungsoo starts as he and Joonmyun stand in the lab watching Jongin and Sehun banter, "when you said I'd love him, I'd absolutely hate everything about him." Kyungsoo sort of grins, Joonmyun will count the creepy expression as one for the sake of science, "And you were right. Do you perhaps enjoy the taste of Hostess?"

  
    Joonmyun has found his spirit animal, thank science.

  
    Jongin notices Kyungsoo at the sound of a Twinkie wrapper being opened, he's become acute to it because he hates when Joonmyun eats them in the lab, _it will contaminate everything_  he cries in despair mostly all the time he's in the lab. Jongin doesn't hear Sehun rant about Isaac Newton's superior law opposed to something that has to do with gravity and plat-rocks, as he watches Kyungsoo consume a whole fucking Twinkie into his mouth. Jongin's jaw drops, Joonmyun watches Jongin's expression turn to annoying little shit to less annoying little shit. Kyungsoo has white cream squirted on his thick lips and uses his tongue and long fingers to clean himself up, Jongin not missing the way his index finger slides out of his mouth teasingly slow.

  
    Kyungsoo then realizes all eyes are on him, but he doesn't say anything, just reaches for a Ho Ho in Joonmyun's purse, Joonmyun relentlessly calls it a handbag but no one listens why, and his wide eyes curve. Joonmyun clears his throat, trying to hide all satisfaction in him to introduce Kyungsoo's name and that he's new and tries to whisper, "He's my spirit animal."

  
    Kyungsoo stops midway opening the wrapper, "I am your wha-"

  
    Sehun doesn't think science could be as fast, _it can_  Sehun hears Jongin's annoying voice mentally tell him, as Jongin once he's only a lab table away from Kyungsoo's form. Jongin loves everything about him, and if he could, for science, he would look at him all day, study him practically, strictly for science. Science has a lot to do with it. He says as steadily as possibly, "Hi."

  
    Kyungsoo still has traces of cream on his lips, and just to see if his emotion-skills are correct, he licks his lips slowly. He can almost see in Jongin's eyes everything in him melt like butter on a stove. Kyungsoo smiles, fully smiles, and Joonmyun loves life for reasons not including to science,  _yes it does_  Joonmyun hears Jongin's annoying voice mentally tell him. Kyungsoo looks Jongin up and down and asks, "So, what do you think about literature?" Although he knows the answer, he wants to hear Jongin's annoying voice degrade the subject.

  
    Jongin does so, but only for five seconds tops, Sehun closes his eyes at the record and thanks science for not having to listen to Jongin talk for another thirty minutes. But before Jongin can even continue, Kyungsoo leans forward and states, "I  _love_  literature."

  
    Jongin's jaw drops, for science, and he swears on the fictitious God that his heart will stop. And if it does so suddenly, he would gladly donate his body to The Human Experience in Las Vegas or a body expert to study on. Jongin purses his lips, hoping Kyungsoo will just laugh and say he's joking, but it doesn't happen. And instead, Sehun introduces himself happily and Joonmyun brags about his damned spirit animal. Jongin glares at his friends, but when his eyes land on Kyungsoo being his laid-back self, he wants to desperately be in Kyungsoo's life the way Sehun and Joonmyun do for each other. For science.

  
    He swears.

  
 

* * *

 

  
    That same day, Jongin is with Joonmyun in the elder's kitchen, because he promised food and some dead bugs he found in his backyard Jongin wants to look at. Joonmyun is in the middle of opening a plastic container of the hugest potato bug Jongin will most likely ever encounter in his life, when Jongin has a despair-tone oozing out of him, along comes words regarding  _Kyungsoo_  and  _Why_.

  
    Joonmyun, who dumps a long centipede on one of Jongin's glasses, asks, "You think he's great right?"

  
    Jongin has a pout, and he groans loud, "I  _do~_ "

  
    All Joonmyun can do is laugh, and try not to cringe at the stiff scorpion he's trying to get on the glass without having to touch it.

  
    "I don't know what you were thinking! You brought him not only into my holy laboratory, but my life! He's in my life, like as unidentified sticky substance just waiting to be taken into the lab. As if, I must experiment on him, for he is unknown and there will be such greatness of figuring out his very being under a microscope. What kind of a friend are you? Why would you bring him to me?" Jongin glares, "Are you evil inside? Do you take pleasure of my pain?"

  
    Joonmyun smiles, "I'm a great friend aren't I?"

  
        "The best. The very best. And I hate you because he's perfect." Jongin grabs his glass, whipping out his tweezers and scraping them along the shell of a large role-poly. He sighs hopelessly, as the thought of dissecting cannot get his mind off the more tugging subject at hand, "So perfect."

  
 

* * *

 

  
    On Thursday the four guys are at Sehun's place for a movie night. But when it comes to Sehun or Joonmyun's house, the two never fail to practically break up and get back together, Jongin still hasn't figured out why they do that. But then again he doesn't understand why they still hang out when they don't consider each other friends. "For the last time," Joonmyun just might pop a blood vessel, and Jongin wants to study it, any time he's yelling so loud, "we are  _not_ watching Hawking! Just because you have a crush on Benedict Cumberbatch and Stephen Hawking it doesn't account for shit!"

  
    Sehun tries to be cute, "But-"

  
    "I'm not having any of that shit, because we've watched Hawking thirty-two times this week, and you've cried each time!" Kyungsoo watches in amusement from the love seat next to Jongin as Joonmyun fights with Sehun. "And by each time, I mean each time Benedict speaks!"

  
    Sehun tears up, Kyungsoo knows it's forced tears though, and acts like a 13-year-old girl, "You don't understand what it's like to be in love with two people!" He then kicks Joonmyun's shin, Jongin's donating it to science if it breaks, only to run away into the kitchen. Joonmyun is fuming pissed off, where did Jongin get the popcorn Kyungsoo will never know, and chases after him threatening to donate Sehun's prostate to Jongin's box full of  _SCIENCE STUFFS_.

  
    When he says that, Kyungsoo widens his eyes with a smirk and Jongin blushes, "I swear on science, I don't know what he's talking about."

  
    Kyungsoo chuckles, kind of darkly and Jongin wonders if there is a Satan and if there is a God can he give him a sign? Kyungsoo folds his legs on the love seat and asks, "So, why are you so annoying about science?"

  
    Jongin blurts without thinking,  _"Why are you so annoying about fiction?!"_

  
    He sort of turns red at the ears because now Kyungsoo knows it bothers him way more than the world should know. It would be such a great time if his greatest grandchildren built the fucking time machine now and thank their soon-to-be ancestor, and science, for the shit they have in the future. All in all, Jongin really hates how Kyungsoo is too smart for his own good, it's a good thing he doesn't know shit about science.

  
    Jongin laughs to himself.

  
    Sehun walks into the living room and asks, "Why are you laughing?"

  
    Jongin doesn't get a chance to answer because Joonmyun back-tackles Sehun to the ground, making Jongin and especially Sehun remember Joonmyun was kicked off the football team for nearly breaking a spine of a 15-year-old. On the bright side, Jongin got to study the spinal cord results and Joonmyun's broken wrist.

  
 

* * *

 

  
    On Friday, Jongin decides to join a club to get out of his English segment every 3:30PM to 5:30PM, but he soon almost regrets it when he sees Kyungsoo in the same classroom with some other guy. As the two make eye contact, Sehun goes to Jongin's side and whistles, "That technology geek talking to Kyungsoo is pretty hot."

  
    Jongin snaps, _"Why don't you marry him?!"_

  
    "I would," Sehun shrugs, "but it seems like Kyungsoo's already got a handful of that techno geek."

  
    The two go to sit far away from Kyungsoo and his new friend, Jongin will donate his friend's penis to science, and Jongin asks quietly, "How do you even know he's a techno geek?"

  
    Sehun answers, "I had him last year in Ms. Jung's, and I swear I thought he was going to give her an aneurism or some shit. This kid is so anal about science projects I would've joined the _art_ club just so I wouldn't have to work with him."

  
    Jongin raises an eyebrow, "Then why would he be with-"

  
    Just before he could finish, Kyungsoo pulls out a small remote and presses a button, a button in which lights up freaking light bulbs under a fish tank of water. Kyungsoo's new friend claps his hands like wildfire and Kyungsoo has this smug look on his cute face. Jongin doesn't want to believe Jongdae did all that just to let Kyungsoo press a button. And while Jongin is contemplating drowning the techno geek in the fish tank of water and light bulbs, Kyungsoo strides over to their table.

  
    "Oh hey, Jongin, didn't see you there. Just kidding, I did, but that doesn't matter." He turns to Sehun and asks without much care in what Sehun thinks, "Like my new invention? It's wireless electricity under sea water, thinking about making a whole stock and selling them to those people who make hipster photos under water."

  
    Sehun purses his lips into a tight line, " _You_ made that?" He looks at techno geek, "And you had absolutely no part in this?"

  
    Techno geek pushes up his glasses with a cocky grin, "Nope! This here was all Kyungsoo's doing, he just let me watch him make it."

  
    Jongin has a hard time believing Kyungsoo can even turn on a light switch, what with all his attention on poetry entries and fanfiction made by little girls with way too many feelings, then to believe he never mentioned he had a knack for science. Jongin is about to ask with such hurt emotion to drive impact but Kyungsoo beats him to speak, "Jongin, this is my new friend but not really my friend Kim Jongdae. He's sort of like you but not as cute or as tall, makes it worthwhile to enjoy the lab. Jongdae, this is Jongin, you'll love him but not really, you both would hate each other. I'm sure you felt the tension when Jongin walked in, am I right or am I right? I'm totally right." Kyungsoo takes a chug at his water bottle, still holding a smirk on his face while he watches Jongin and Jongdae have a stare down.

  
    Joonmyun then chooses that moment to walk in but stops an inch passed the threshold to ask, "Jongin, why do I have the feeling you're close to donating a body to science?"

  
    Jongin sighs heavily, closing his eyes to find his mental happy place, which is filled with test tubes, burners, brain tumors in confined glasses case, and endless re-runs of Penrose and Bharadwaj on the Big Bang. He doesn't listen to Sehun fill Joonmyun in on Kyungsoo's invention, Jongdae, and the potential implosion Jongin could be having, because he is now looking in the eyes of his destroyer, aka Do Kyungsoo, aka life ruiner. Jongin mouths,  _"Why?"_  But only gets a kiss blown back to him in response, Jongin can totally feel the love, scientifically.

  
    Joonmyun gives a pending look at Jongdae and Jongdae literally pushes him off, "You're invading my personal bubble! I don't need your unwanted radiation or releasing atoms to inject themselves and poison my being."

  
    Sehun hopes Joonmyun will break another spinal cord, _I didn't fully break it_  Joonmyun cried at fourteen, but Jongin isn't in the mood to dissect bodies at the moment. Joonmyun still grabs Jongdae by the collar and ignores Kyungsoo's blunt and not-so-caring _"no, stop, don't."_

  
 

* * *

 

  
    On Saturday, Sehun asks Jongin when he's stuffing his face with Xxtra Hot Cheetos on Sehun's couch, "So how long do you think Joonmyun's suspended for?"

  
    "Three days," Jongin shrugs, "but with what I found on the x-rays he should've been suspended for three weeks. That Jongdae had a seriously healthy bloodstream until Joonmyun disrupted its flow." Jongin is in no mood to talk science, mostly because he can run in his head again and again Kyungsoo by Jongdae's side in the nurse's office. He wants to believe Kyungsoo doesn't give two blood cells for Jongdae, but Jongin's mind is only full of jealousy.

  
    Sehun nods, then asks, "Honestly though, why do I feel like you're not as excited about seeing healthy flow of blood when I know it's like dog treats and Hostess to you?"

  
    Jongin shrugs, then sniffles.

  
    Sehun gives Jongin a disbelieving look, asking incredulously, "Are you  _crying_?"

  
    "Yeah," Jongin admits, "for science." He stuffs a handful of Hot Cheetos in his mouth, sobbing in a very unattractive way, "These Cheetos are so fucking hot."

 

 

* * *

 

  
    That Saturday, Jongin attends Kyungsoo's art show later, along with Joonmyun and Sehun, and a very disgruntled Jongdae but who cares about him. Kyungsoo presents his piece thirty minutes in Jongin's boredom, and Jongin's jaw drops. He cannot believe what he's seeing and Sehun and Joonmyun aren't even sure if it's supposed to be in a fucking art gallery. Jongin marvels up close twenty minutes later when the people are dispersed at their favorite pieces, and for a minute he wants to snag the painting and haul his ass out. Kyungsoo doesn't have to rely on science or literature or his emotion-skills to know Jongin's going to cry.

  
    Nonetheless, Kyungsoo asks, "What do you think?"

  
    Jongin's eyes never leave the painting, which is of a highly impersonation of Jongin's skinless body, "It's so beautiful..."

  
    Kyungsoo chuckles and shakes his head, "Not my best work, to be honest, I couldn't get the muscles exact. But, for an artist, not a bad painting of the human body right?"

  
    Jongin let's a tear fall, ignoring Joonmyun smiling and bragging about how his spirit animal is God's gift. Jongdae, however, has a bone to pick with everything just because it is art, Jongin's seriously going to kill him, and Sehun escorts Jongdae outside for a little chat. Before he leaves, Sehun whispers to Jongin, "For science."

  
    Jongin has such amazing friends.

  
 

* * *

 

  
    On that same night, Kyungsoo treats everybody minus Jongdae for dinner and a movie night at his place. Kyungsoo's mom isn't the most welcoming, but Kyungsoo just brushes off her remarks about how Sehun and Joonmyun are too close on the couch. Jongin concludes Kyungsoo's mother is a close-minded bitch who he would only donate to animal science, but he won't say that out loud because for now he must be a gentleman. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes when his mother makes a comment about an American rapper rapping about gay rights and how he will be going to Hell, and Kyungsoo mumbles to Jongin when she is gone, "If Hell existed, I'd feel a lot better if she were heading there."

  
    Jongin's heart warms, in a romantically disturbing way, and he likes the way Kyungsoo's sadistic mind thinks for once. The movie starts and Jongin will hurt everything Kyungsoo loves even if Shakespeare is already dead because he hates Romeo and Juliet. He tries to enjoy himself, albeit he knows Kyungsoo side glances him from time to time, enjoying Jongin's raging discomfort. And when the scene of Juliet's bare bosoms come up, Jongin wants to crawl in a hole and die. He's seen many naked bodies before, of all genders and shapes and forms, but he is not very fond of this scene. Kyungsoo leans his head on Jongin's shoulder and sighs, "Your immense repulsion for this is so romantic." Kyungsoo smiles, "I love how you hate it."

  
    Jongin's eyes soften as he looks down at Kyungsoo, and for once thinks he and Kyungsoo will spend the night peacefully.

  
    Then he sees Sehun crying because Romeo and Juliet are dead, and Joonmyun is gone to sleep. Kyungsoo laughs when Joonmyun wakes up to bonk Sehun's head and the two start bickering about how great or how dumb the movie was.

  
    Jongin's face contorts as the movie automatically plays into Love Actually and once he hears Kyungsoo's laugh, he mumbles, "Romantic."

  
 

* * *

 

  
    On Monday, without Joonmyun, Sehun has taken a liking on fighting with Jongdae. But not the cute kind where Sehun and Joonmyun eventually come to terms with their friendship, the kind where Sehun forbids Jongdae to speak. Jongin likes the new side of Sehun without Joonmyun around. Only because while Jongdae is occupied, Jongin has more of a chance to talk to Kyungsoo, even though it mostly ends with Kyungsoo winning and Jongin keeping silent with his failed attempts.

  
    Today is another one of those days.

  
    Because in the lab during lunch, Kyungsoo brings his Edgar Allen Poe collection book and even though Jongin knows he isn't reading it, he cannot stop frowning. Not the menacing kind of frown, the kind a little boy makes when his annoying neighbor got a new bike and he didn't. Kyungsoo only brought the book to spite Jongin, and from what Jongin learns, everyone has a knack for doing it. Jongin doesn't like to let others know however that things bother him to the point where he will donate you to science, but he knows Kyungsoo is smarter than that. He hates Kyungsoo, rather the same time likes him.

  
    Kyungsoo closes his book shut and Jongin swears he saw dust puff out from the gesture, and Kyungsoo makes his way to Jongin. Jongin is trying to busy himself with scanning some liquids he mixed together. He didn't quite get the formula right, but he doesn't wanna spend his time figuring it out while Sehun and Jongdae press matters on Disney movies that should have been made animated and vice-versa.

  
    Kyungsoo leans in closer, whispering, "You got the formula wrong."

  
    Even though Jongin knows he did, he protests in a mutter, "No I didn't."

  
    Kyungsoo flips through Jongin's neat composition notebook and points at  _line 45_ , "You should've measured light without ethylene, if you put too much I'd worry about that handsome face of yours."

  
    Jongin pauses in heating the burner under a tube of potassium permanganate and glycerol, and he turns his head to look down at Kyungsoo, who is holding a grin. "You think I'm handsome?"

  
    Kyungsoo shrugs, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." He takes a few steps back, all the while counting down, "Three, two, one."

  
    Jongin only knows what the countdown is for after  _one_ , when the tube smokes and only a second after he's taken a step back it explodes a small amount of fire. Sehun and Jongdae are no longer fighting eagerly, and Jongin's eyes are wide with a terror he never knew he could feel. He sees Kyungsoo still smiling, and while he cleans up the mess and shuts the burner off, he hears Kyungsoo sigh with, "I love your misfortunes."

  
    Jongin slightly thinks he's in love with Kyungsoo.

  
 

* * *

 

  
    On that Monday, Jongin is at Joonmyun's, on his couch looking up at the yellow ceiling. He mumbles with not much care, "You should really repaint, the old toxins can eat at your drywall."

  
    Joonmyun asks, "Think Kyungsoo's great, am I right?"

  
    "Yep."

  
    "Calm your tits, Jongin, no need to sound so excited."

  
    Jongin turns on his side and watches Joonmyun play tennis on the Wii, "I don't think it's right."

  
    "What's not right?"

  
    Jongin shrugs, "Liking him. I mean, all the other people I thought I liked were just pitiful towards me, or I was to them. I don't know if this feeling is really one like the movies. Science should back me up on this right?"

  
    Joonmyun chuckles, almost feeling sorry for Jongin's lack of knowledge, "Science really has nothing to do with love, maybe in the sense of human-mating and reproduction, but not what's going on in the head."

  
    "Yes it does," Jongin retorts, "it  _must_! What with the structures on the brain and the vitals to and fro the heart."

  
    Joonmyun misses the ball and deeply exhales, "If that is so," he hits a little too hard, "why haven't you scientifically found the answer?" He pauses his game and turns to Jongin, "What's really holding you back when you have even the slightest feeling science will not give you the answer to this problem?"

  
    Jongin thinks hard, which he doesn't normally do unless it's guaranteed to give him an A in school. He doesn't usually corrupt his mind with things that don't apply to him, like acting, or dancing. He's always looked towards things with a future, like biology and archeology. So he doesn't really know until the emotion of fear pops up into his head, he searches through drawers and files and can only come up with one thing science may not help him with. "What if he doesn't like me back?"

  
    Joonmyun only laughs, "The boy painted a fucking skinless body for the gallery based on your form. He cuddled and slept on you during four chick flicks without complaining or really bugging you. He stares at you and flirts with you constantly, it's almost like mind-porn."

  
    Jongin scrunches his nose, "But what does it all mean?"

  
    Joonmyun turns around and presses play, "Maybe you should find out yourself," he swings his arm and wins just like that, "for science."

  
 

* * *

 

  
    On Friday, Jongin still hates Jongdae and relishes every moment where he is at fault. Jongin tries, even though he usually fails, to speak to Kyungsoo about anything but literature and science. Jongdae is possibly the biggest cockblock of all known cockblocks and Jongin will even let Joonmyun in on the running if Jongdae keeps this up. It's not like Jongin is bad at flirting, which he totally  _is_ , but every time he thinks he can mate, yes he really uses that word, Joonmyun has some sort of urge to block his cock. In every way possible. He's just glad Joonmyun and Jongdae are both guys because their kids would be demon children, blocking all the cocks in their path. Also they'd be really short and smart and good-looking, and Jongin doesn't want his and Kyungsoo's kids trying to reproduce with them.

  
    Kyungsoo is busy screwing on a tool to his sea water light bulbs, and Jongin thinks he can build some courage that is left hidden in a dusty old attack of his heart. "Hey, Kyungsoo, I was wondering-"

  
    "Not now, twat, I'm busy."

  
    Jongdae chimes, "Yeah! He's busy!"

  
    "Jongdae."

  
    "Yeah."

  
    Kyungsoo throws his wrench, "Shut the fuck up."

  
    Sehun and Joonmyun come in just as Kyungsoo's finished his 55th light bulb, Jongin's keeping score when he should be focusing on his own shit. Sehun gives Joonmyun a  look, and without words Joonmyun protests, "I do not cockblock!"

  
    "I don't even have to say it and you know just what I mean."

  
    "Hey, if I hadn't cockblocked, you and Jongin would be  _fucking_ right now on this lab table-"

  
    Sehun cringes and Jongin's going to barf, Kyungsoo peaking up with an evil smile. Jongin wonders why Kyungsoo is so sadistic to him. Jongdae's eyes widen and he asks, "No way! You and this guy?" He points at Jongin like he's an unaware fish in a tank swimming around aimlessly, Kyungsoo would say that was an accurate depiction of him though.

  
    Jongin glares, thinking that if supernatural powers existed he could burn holes into Jongdae, for science. Jongdae says something else that pisses Joonmyun off and Sehun's trying to prevent Joonmyun getting suspended again. Without knowing, Kyungsoo is by Jongin's side and he jumps out of his stool, "Damn!"

  
    Kyungsoo smiles, "I love the reaction I give to others, it's like they expect my presence but once they turn around, they don't expect seeing me right behind them."

  
    Jongin sits back on his stool, "You know, you have this very odd way of feeling good about yourself." He doesn't see Kyungsoo's smile falter at all. "I kind of think that's interesting, in a good way."

  
    Kyungsoo shrugs, "Cool. So what was it you wanted to tell me earlier?"

  
    Jongin's mind goes blank, he doesn't know what causes him to do it though, and writes down on a piece of paper without Kyungsoo's consent to look it up later. He then remembers he wanted to do some sort of asking Kyungsoo out, sort of like a date, for science. "Something."

  
    Kyungsoo looks puzzled for once, like he can't pin down what Jongin means this time. "Something?"

  
    "Yeah," Jongin says out of nothing, "for science."

  
    Kyungsoo then nods, as if fully understanding what Jongin is trying to say, Jongin hopes he doesn't though. "For science." He clicks his tongue, "Did you want to ask me how the light bulb works, that the science you were looking for?"

  
    It definitely wasn't the science he was looking for. "I think I forgot." Jongin thinks he's an idiot, where the fuck are his greatest grandchildren?

  
    His mind process is running slow and Kyungsoo is speaking, "Well, why don't you ponder on what you wanted to ask tonight? Just the two of us this time." Kyungsoo licks his lips, Jongin barely registers it. "All this science and literature and basketball-"

  
_"You mean you play sports too?!"_  Jongin is bewildered. "What else can you do? Regrow your amputated limbs?!"

  
    Joonmyun sighs in the back, "I don't even have to cockblock this time." He shakes his head almost in pity, "My boy does it himself already."

  
    Kyungsoo shrugs, "There's a lot of limbs you probably don't know that grow," his eyes narrow, "or just one."

  
    Jongin squeaks,  _"What?"_

  
    Kyungsoo grabs the piece of paper Jongin was writing on, flips it around, and writes down some things Jongin will not find on the internet most likely. "Here, when you come back to Earth I'll be waiting okay? Don't hurt yourself, only I can do that." Kyungsoo smacks Jongin's behind and the latter turns into a red shade he never thought his dark skin could turn.

  
    For science.

  
 

* * *

 

  
    That same day, Jongin finds Kyungsoo waiting on a park bench next to the local carnival. Jongin hates carnivals, and if Kyungsoo doesn't he just might jump in the ocean and drown. He also hopes if he does so scientists will find his body and experiment on him. But Kyungsoo only pats the bench, indicating for Jongin to sit the fuck down and stop thinking. He doesn't say that, Jongin just hears him mentally, and he doubts he sounds just as beautifully irritating when Sehun and Joonmyun have his mental voices. He sits down next to Kyungsoo, who looks rather cute in his puffy blue jack with fur on the hood.

  
    "You actually came," Kyungsoo muses.

  
    Jongin asks with slight panic, "Was I not supposed to?" Jongin never thought he'd fear being a science experiment right at that moment. His heart will cry, not literally though because science has proven it can't do that.

  
    "No," Kyungsoo shakes his head, "I just thought you would diss me."

  
    Jongin softly says, "I would never."

  
    Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow,  "Wha-"

  
    Jongin clears his throat, "I say wow you're sensitive, grow a pair and deal with it, yeah?" Jongin thinks his first response was more intelligent than his second one, and he is sure Kyungsoo is thinking the same when he looks away. "So, what did you want to do?"

  
    "I don't know, I don't usually do these kinds of things."

  
    "What things?"

  
    Kyungsoo bites his lip, slowly, but Jongin doesn't think he's doing it intentionally to spite him. He doesn't think Kyungsoo brought him out for a social experiment either so it's a good sign. "Like, dates." But Jongin never thought he'd get asked out on a date. "I don't do a lot of this dating stuff."

  
    "Wow," is all Jongin can muster, his voice cracking with surprise.

  
    Kyungsoo stands abruptly, seemingly unsure what to do, it's a first Jongin is almost glad to witness. "Wanna go get a drink? Or some ice cream? Or...a dead bird you can dissect later?"

  
    Jongin finds him quite adorable and wonders if Kyungsoo ever often thinks the same when Jongin watches Sherlock with him. "Sure." His voice doesn't crack that time, thankfully, and he gets up for them two to walk along the night. Couples are around them, children too. Jongin doesn't know what to say, and truthfully he's never been able to go on these types of dates because it has no interest to him.

  
    When the two reach a nearby stand they get two hot dogs and two diet cokes. Kyungsoo isn't a huge fan of hot dogs and only eats half of his, he then let's Jongin save the half eaten meal to look at his saliva and DNA under a microscope. During their sort of date, they talk about their past dates and why they were failures. While Kyungsoo is chugging his coke, he chugs a lot and Jongin doesn't like it because it harms vocal folds, Jongin watches his Adam's apple bob intently. Kyungsoo sets his can on the ground and huffs a breath, a white puff of air visibly leaving him. Jongin gulps, seeing Kyungsoo's thick lips red and they probably taste like an excessive dose of high-fructose corn syrup. He wonders what it would be like to kiss him, to devour Kyungsoo's lips.

  
_Not_  for science.

  
    Jongin blurts, "Have you ever been kissed?"

  
    Kyungsoo is taken aback by the question, "Excuse me?"

  
    Jongin's breath hitches, and for a minute he regrets everything and it would be such a perfect time for his greatest grand-

  
    Jongin feels Kyungsoo's lips on his moments into his thoughts, and Jongin's lips feel all tingly in a way maybe science or literature can't explain. "Stop," breathes out Kyungsoo. "You think too much, way,  _way_ too much." Kyungsoo kisses him again, this time their lips opening partially and Jongin has a sudden braveness to run his tongue along Kyungsoo's thick lips. Kissing Kyungsoo is not fit for science.

  
    Jongin asks after he pulls away, "Is this for fiction?"

  
    Kyungsoo blinks, clearly not in the mood for Jongin's talking, "What?"

  
    "This," Jongin gulps again. "Am I just for literature?"

  
    Kyungsoo asks with a stern voice, "Am I just for science?"

  
    Jongin shakes his head, and Kyungsoo's lips are at him again.

  
 

* * *

 

  
    At lunch the next day, for once they are actually eating in the cafeteria. Though Jongin is shocked at all the specimen's untidy ways of consuming their food, his attention, and lips, are fully occupied by Kyungsoo's 88-percent of the time.

  
    Jongdae starts, and Sehun shakes his head, "I guess you could call them," Sehun stops and wonders if Jongin is still interested in donating his body, _"Science Fiction!"_

  
    Joonmyun doesn't care about suspension anymore.

  
    And Jongin makes a mental note to forbid his greatest grandchildren of ever inventing a time machine.


End file.
